Dan Navarro
Dan Navarro is an American vocalist, guitarist and voice actor best known as half of the duo Lowen & Navarro Biography Imbued early in life with a love of music, art, drama, comedy and incisive writing, Dan Navarro has spent the past 30 years of his life working and playing as a singer, songwriter, recording and touring artist, voice actor and media activist. For over twenty years, Dan Navarro has written, recorded and toured as part of the folk rock duo of Lowen & Navarro. Their ten CDs showcase self-penned songs of experience, colored by supple acoustic-based arrangements centered around their intertwined voices. Their early success as songwriters became the impetus for forming Lowen & Navarro when they realized they wanted to sing their songs themselves. Individually, Dan has flourished in other parts of the entertainment industry since 1988. He has had great success as a session singer and voice actor in English and Spanish, and his resume includes the recent #1 films Happy Feet and Ice Age 2: The Meltdown, Robots and Man On Fire; television shows Studio 60, Family Guy, American Dad, Deal Or No Deal, Roswell, Felicity and American Family. Guest appearances on albums by Neil Young, Luis Miguel, Susanna Hoffs, Jose Feliciano, Julio Iglesias and Jon Anderson of Yes, and commercials for Toyota, McDonalds, Coca-Cola, Coors, Folgers, Dodge, Nationwide Insurance, Shakey's Pizza are among the diverse credits on Dan resume. With his longtime partner Eric Lowen and other collaborators, he has composed songs for artists as diverse as Pat Benatar (1984's Top Five "We Belong"), The Bangles, Dionne Warwick, Dave Edmunds, The Triplets, The Temptations and Dutch superstar Marco Borsato. Dan has also been an activist in musician and songwriter issues in Washington DC, as well as institutionally, serving as President of the Board of Directors of Folk Alliance International since 2007, and as a member of the Board of Directors of AFTRA (the American Federation of Television and Radio Artists) on both their National and local Boards, elected in 2000 with both terms to expire in 2011. He also served eight years on the Board of Governors of the Los Angeles Chapter of the Recording Academy (the Academy of Recording Arts and Sciences) between 1999 and 2007. Dan's cousin is the rock guitarist Dave Navarro. Discography Lowen and Navarro *[http://www.lownav.com/music/wire.html Walking on a Wire] (Chameleon Records, 1990) *[http://www.lownav.com/music/moon.html Broken Moon] (Parachute Records, 1993) *''Walking on a Wire'' re-release with bonus tracks (Parachute Records, 1994) *[http://www.lownav.com/music/pend.html Pendulum] (Parachute Records, 1995) *[http://www.lownav.com/music/livewire.html Live Wire] (Intersound, 1997) *[http://www.lownav.com/music/scratch.html Scratch at the Door] (Intersound, 1998) *[http://www.lownav.com/music/radio.html Live Radio] (Red Hen Records, 2002) *[http://www.lownav.com/music/3for.html 3 For The Road] (Mad Raine Music, 2003) *[http://www.lownav.com/music/xmas.html At Long Last...Christmas] (Red Hen Records, 2004) *[http://www.lownav.com/music/atiw.html All the Time in the World] (Red Hen Records, 2004) *[http://www.lownav.com/music/hogging.html Hogging the Covers] (Red Hen Records, 2006) *[http://www.lownav.com/music/learningtofall.html Learning To Fall] (Red Hen Records, 2008) Solo *''Dan Navarro w/ Stonehoney - Live At McCabe's'' (Red Hen Records, 2009) Television and Film * American Dad! - Roy Rogers McFreely (2009) Played a character named Cilantro * The Office - A Benihana Christmas (2006) (writer: "We Belong") * Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (2006) (VG) (writer: "We Belong") * Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby (2006) (writer: "We Belong") * Diva (2006) (V) (writer: "Mi pasión (We Belong) (Live)") * Envy (2004) (performer: "Envy", "Old Drunk Philosopher") * Blue Desert (1991) (writer: "What I Make Myself Believe") * Casual Sex? (1988) (writer: "(She's A) Wild Card") * Roxanne (1987) (performer: "PARTY TONIGHT") * Police Academy 4: Citizens on Patrol (1987) (writer: "It's Time To Move") External links *Dan Navarro Official website * *Dan Navarro at AllMovie.com *NAVARRO&sql=11:hifixqugldte~T4 Dan Navarro at AllMusic.com *Granata Agency References Category:American singer-songwriters Category:American voice actors Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people